A Christmas Dream for Naruto and Sakura
by Dknight27
Summary: Naruto and Sakura receive a mission, transport a mysterious treasure. The problems is that there are two days left for Christmas. That will make them be away from home during the holidays and will return until the Christmas night. However an strange event will give Naruto and Sakura a interesting gift: a vision of their future. Narusaku Oneshot


A Christmas Dream for Naruto and Sakura

Another mission was assigned to Naruto Uzumaki; fortunately this one was easy one; C-rank mission. He walked to the Hokage Tower to receive the details of his next mission; so he thought about all the things that had happen recently in his life.

A couple of weeks ago, he fought Sasuke where he had the chance to see again the masked man that called himself Madara and Zetsu. The village was still recovering from the brutal attack of Pain that he stopped and turned him into a hero recognized by all Konoha's villagers.

However, a great doubt was affecting the jinchuriki's head and that came from his heart. The reason was a certain pink-haired kunoichi that made his heart faster than normal and he loved for a longtime, Sakura Haruno. She confessed her feeling to him in the Iron country, but there was a lie in her words. He could handle this situation; but as time passed and he was more time alone with her, his doubts only grew.

"_Sakura-chan…I always wanted to hear you say that you love me. But I know you lied to me. There was a part where I felt you didn't lie and that keeps me confused. I still love you with all my heart and, even if it takes me a longtime, I will try hard to get to your heart" a_s he advanced to the tower, Naruto saw the Hyuga compound and remembered the words that the heir of the family said to him when he fought Pain.

"_Forgive me, Hinata. You were very brave, but I can't return your feeling for me because someone else owns my heart" _when he finished, he watched the sky.

…

That same sky was been watched by a pink-haired girl who was going to the tower too. Inside Sakura's head was a big debate between Naruto and Sasuke:

"_Naruto, I think that you're right. I still feel something for Sasuke-kun. I know that I hadn't got over him. But there is only thing I sure about it, my opinion about you has changed completely, and it's the same with feeling for you. It's not the same ones that I had when we were children. I don't know what I feel when I near him or when Naruto is in trouble or hurt; it isn't the same sensation as with others. Maybe I hit him sometimes, but he deserved it for being a completely Baka" _sighed the girl "_Naruto, I hope I can answer this doubt since I don't to hurt again like I did in the Iron country because you're very important to me". _

The kunoichi went up the stairs of the building thinking about the Uzumaki boy. As she went up, Sakura noted the Christmas's decoration in the Hokage Tower and how the others houses of the villages had the typical lights of the season. The kunoichi wasn't surprise because there were only two days left for Christmas.

Before she gets to Tsunade's office door, she could see Naruto coming from the other side of the hall. Sakura lowered her head so she could move forward and hide a little blush in her face. What Sakura didn't see was that Naruto did the same so they didn't realize how close where to each other and in the end they crashed. That almost made them fall. Fortunately the blond held Sakura's hand to stop her fall.

"Sorry, I didn't see you" both of the ninjas said at the same time. When they saw each other, their faces turned red although, luckily for both they didn't realize of that blush.

"Excuse me, Sakura-chan. I didn't see where I was going" says the blond ninja scratching the back of his head.

"Calm down, neither do I. Thanks for saving me" in that moment she realized something "Did Lady Tsunade call you for a mission too?

"Yes, but I don't see Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato or Sai".

"Maybe they are inside. Shall we enter?" Naruto nodded and Sakura opened the door

The two teenagers came in to see only the Hokage and Shizune, who was wearing a Santa hat. Tsunade looked to her assistant with a weariness gesture and putting her head over her hand.

"Shizune…I know its Christmas, but I won't put a Santa Claus costume. What do you think if we forget about this paperwork and leave have my Christmas drink?"

"No, Lady Hokage. There some issues left about the restoration of the village, more paperwork and Naruto and Sakura are here for their mission".

"Hi Shizune, Grandma Tsunade. Is anyone missing…like Kakashi-sensei or Sai?"

"No, Naruto" said the Hokage, but then Naruto interrupted her.

"And where are they? I thought that the whole team will work together".

"Can you let me talk!" said the Hokage in an almost scream, then she took a deep breath and continued "Kakashi is in a mission on his own with Yamato. Both will return tomorrow morning. Meanwhile Sai is solving the problems that were caused with the Root's ANBU by the death of Danzo. You are the only ones available to do this mission…"

"YES! Great! I have a mission with Sakura-chan, where I will be in charge. Don't worry, I will take care of kick the ass of any ninja that comes in the way" said the blond that earn him a Haruno-style punch, courtesy of Sakura, in intent to behaves Naruto.

"NARUTO, Baka! Let Lady Tsunade finishes explaining us the mission".

"_He's so sweet, but something he can be stressful, annoying and a little fool" _thought Sakura

"_**Well, we know that's a normal thing with him. However you still like him" **_answer the Inner Sakura like if she was mocking her.

"Thanks Sakura for controlling Naruto. The mission is rank C, it consist in transport from Konoha to the Breeze Country this box" showing a little black box "This contain the Tomorrow Opal. It's a very valuable objet for the Shihan Kingdom, that it's between the Fire and Wind Country. Their kingdom is also called The Sand clock. Supposedly with the shine of the moon in the opal, those who see his light can see and go to the future for a certain time. However, without a certain object and if you're not prepared, you won't remember your travel to the future. It will be like a dream or an illusion. Also the opal is part of The Time Treasures that in a certain place, according to stories, allow you to time travel".

When the Hokage watched the amaze reaction in Sakura and Naruto, she laughed and told them:

"Come on! Don't be foolish. This is a simple story or local legend; there is no way that you can believe that. Nonetheless, this object is important to them so both of you must protect it and be sure that nothing happen to it. You will go out this afternoon and will meet two represents of the kingdom in the entrance of the town. Don't fail".

"Lady Tsunade" asked Sakura "the Breeze Country is one day and a half of traveling from Konoha, isn't it? Also, it almost sure that will be snowing in that region"

"No, it's a day of traveling and if you leave in time, you could return the day after tomorrow without problems, if you dodge blizzards".

"WHAAAAAAT!" this time Naruto and Sakura screamed, however it was the pink haired that spoke to the Hokage.

"But tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Christmas in two days. I want to spend it with my family and I can guess that Naruto want to have Christmas here in the village. Can we do it after the holidays?"

"I'm sorry kids. They emphasize the importance of get there as soon as possible. Even they paid the triple of normal fee and they paid your stay in a hotel in the route and in the Breeze Country. The represents will be in the big entrance of the city the Christmas morning" now Tsunade told them more calmed with a quite face "If you return quickly, you will be home before sunset".

"All right, Lady Tsunade" said Sakura with sadness and resignation because this will be her first Christmas away from his parents and friends; something that didn't go unnoticed to Naruto.

"_Sakura-chan is sad._ _I think know something that can cheer her up in the mission"._

"That's it, you can go. I will see you in an hour in the entrance to give you the map and the opal".

…

Naruto was in his apartment preparing his luggage for the mission, putting in his backpack some kunais, provisions and medical equipment if he needed in his mission. Also he clean a little bit his apartment.

Before he left, he went to Christmas tree that he had in a table near the kitchen when he kept some presents for his closest friends: Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura, for say some names. Next to the tree was a photo of his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

After finding out the truth during the Pain invasion, Naruto could found find in the files of the village a photo of his father. Since then, he kept in his house in a medium size frame. Before he went to his mission, Naruto looked the picture and said with a smile in his face:

"Well, it will be the first time I say this: Merry Christmas, dad! I hope that you're okay in heaven. Sorry for the hit, I want you to know something: Discover that you were my father…it was the best present ever. I could never have asked for a better dad and hope to make you proud. I wish to found out who my mother is. See you later, dad" said Naruto with a tear going down by his face.

Then, he remember the sadness in the face of his favorite kunoichi in the Hokage office; so he came near the tree and picked up a gift that was wrapped in pink paper with red ribbon.

"I don't if she will like it, but I hope that I can make Sakura-chan smiles".

…

Naruto arrived to the gates to see the Hokage talking with Shizune, and Sakura against the wall looking down, sliding her feet from one side to another. The blond knew that she was cheerless and he was confident that his gift will help her.

"I'm here, dattebayo"

"You're late, Naruto" complained the Hokage and recovered Sakura attention in the mission.

"I'm sorry, Grandma Tsunade. Now, we will go, if you give me the opal…" said the jinchuriki stretching his arm bringing it near the Hokage, even he was jumping with one foot; just to see how Tsunade walked next to him. He was surprised by that and then he fell.

"Sakura, as my student, I know you have the enough responsibility to trust this" she gave her the box, which was the size of the kunoichi hand, and the map

"Just don't open the box. It was a recommendation from them. Good luck…Naruto, you can rest when you get back. Get up from the ground NOW!" told the Hokage almost screaming in the end. After the blond stood up, both shinobi left Konoha with their new destination in mind.

…

The travel to the hotel near the Breeze Country was silent. Naruto tried to talk to Sakura, but she only answered him with short phrases like "Yes" or "OK". All the time, he looked that sadness in the face of the pink haired girl. By spending so much time with her, he knew that Sakura loved Christmas because it was the time of the year when she could see her parents who, for her role as medic ninja, didn't see too much.

Meanwhile, Sakura remembered when she explained their parents that she won't spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with them.

…

**Flashback**

"Sakura… Why you have to leave for a mission today?" asked Mebuki Haruno to her daughter.

"It was in the last minute and only Naruto and I were available. I promise that I will be home before the end of Christmas" responded Sakura with confidence, but she knew that would be hard.

"Mebuki, that won't work" said Kizashi, who entered the room "I almost sure that Tsunade tried everything to prevent it, besides if you argue with the Hokage maybe she will give you a Christmas beatdown jaja" said the father bothering his wife

"My little cherry blossom" said Kizashi to Sakura and giving her the coat that she used in the Iron Country "Take it, it will keep you warm and you won't catch a cold. Just hurry up to get to the Christmas dinner or your mother will explode like a volcano".

"KIZASHI!" answered Mebuki to her husband, who moved his arms trying to control the temper of his wife; something that make Sakura chuckle a little.

"All right" Mebuki coughed to look calmer "Take care Sakura and, if you want, you can bring your friend to the dinner. It would be a pleasure to meet him, besides he will spend almost all the holidays with you" that left her daughter surprised_._

_**Flashback ends**_

"_I will asked him when we will come back; maybe he has a plan or don't want to go with me if he is still hurt because of that" _though Sakura without realizing that they got to the hotel where they will pass the night.

"Sakura-chan, I will check out the reservations so we can rest".

"All right, Naruto".

"By the way…Nothing happen to that thing, right?" he whispered to the pink haired like if she damaged the object.

"It's perfect. I won't leave that something happen to our mission's objective. Do you believe I want to see the reaction of my teacher; I'm not that careless" answered Sakura, with some anger in her voice, which surprised the boy, who chuckles.

"Ok, jejeje. I'm happy to hear it. Also I like that finally you said more than three different words in the whole travel. You finally acted like the Sakura-chan I know instead of that joyless attitude that doesn't fit with you."

Sakura completely opened her eyes surprised by his words. Then Naruto went to talk with the manager. That time allowed her to thing:

"_You were paying attention to me the whole trip and making sure that I'm good" _now she saw him with a smile in his face "_Naruto, you always have been very kind with me. Thank you for everything."_

…

That night was peaceful; it didn't snow however it was very cold. Both young ones slept in tiny rooms that were separated by a hall to they continue their mission the next day. During the night, while the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi watched the roof, he thought in a way to make more cheerful Sakura's Christmas Eve. He decided to search something to add to his gift in the Breeze Country. Then he remembered a little thing that his favorite kunoichi like it a lot_. _

In the final part of their journey to the Breeze Country, unlike the previous day, the two ninjas talked with each other the entire rout that was missing. They spoke about their friends, old missions with Kakashi-sensei and other trivial topics that came in the moment. Sakura and Naruto were having a good time, even the pink haired girl was happy the whole travel. Then they saw a big green gate with big pillars each side, where in the top was an emblem with the sign of the feudal lord of this territory.

As they move forward to the town, Naruto was watching in every direction like if he was looking for something and Sakura gave him a weird look; until they arrived to their hotel. It was a Japanese style hotel with multiple floors. When Sakura was going to enter, Naruto stop her for a second and told her:

"Sakura-chan, I want to walk around the city because…I've never been here, dattebayo. There is no problem if I see you in the hotel room at night?" asked Naruto to the pink haired, who was still confused by his attitude.

"Sure…there is no problem. Just be sure to not be too late because I think it will snow."

"That's good, see you later" he told her with one of her traditional smiles before disappear.

"Now it's time to find that present for Sakura-chan…but it think it will be hard in a place so big."

…

In one of the hotel rooms, in a living room with three big sofas, a fireplace and a little table in front of the fire were the box with the opal and Sakura in the couch in front of it. She hadn't been able to rest in her room, which she had to share with Naruto. That was because there was only one bedroom, luckily for them, there were two beds. The kunoichi was looking thought the window at the full moon.

"It got dark and Naruto hasn't come back" Sakura worried more when notice that it was snowing.

"I hope that Baka hasn't been lost in the middle of the city because it's cold and I don't want him to catch a cold" said in an honest worry tone.

In that moment she heard a knock in her door, so she hurried to open it. When she opened, she found Naruto who was chilling with a box in one hand and in the other his equipment for the mission. That was because he leave so early that he forgot to put his things in the hotel room.

"Hi Sakuuuuuuraa-chaaan. So…Sorryyy, I'mmmm laaatee…I bring yoooooou something" said Naruto freezing from the cold wind.

"Naruto, Baka. Enter right now!" answered the kunoichi pulling him quickly to the bigger couch.

Once inside, Sakura put a blanket over him and brought him a glass of hot chocolate milk; then she sat next to him

"What were you thinking? You forgot to leave your stuff here and almost freeze out there. You kept me so worry that…" in that moment Sakura blushed to said that to him, but she recovered her attention to the situation when she heard Naruto sneeze.

"Take it easy, soon the fire will warm you. Let me help you your stuff-she told him with a sweet tone helping to remove his backpack so he will make himself comfortable in the couch."

"Thanks Sakura-chan"

"Can you answer me something, Naruto?"

"Sure"

"Why do you leave so quickly when we arrived?"

"Ahh, that's because I know you feel bad for spending Christmas without your parents and the others; so I want it give you something to cheer you a little bit" then Sakura opened the box that had inside a bowl with anmitsu.

"Anmitsu! How do you know that it's my favorite?" said Sakura surprised; meanwhile her teammate scratch the back of his head sounding secure when actually he was nervous.

"We had so many missions and I just realized that every time we eat you always looked the menu, and when you wanted a dessert always asked for the same one and achooo!" said Naruto, who tried hard to hold sneezing, but in the end he failed.

"Bless you" said Sakura borrowing him her handkerchief that she had in her backpack

"And Naruto, thank you very much. I really appreciated it."

"You're welcome. Also I wanted to give something, like a extra gift, with this one" he opened his backpack and put out Sakura's present "I know that there are a couple of hours left; but I would like to give you my gift. Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan!"

In that moment, Naruto started to worry because Sakura didn't react or say anything; instead he thought that she was crying because he saw a little tear forming in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"_Naruto, you always look for my happiness and well been, without worrying in yourself. You're unique, I promise you to help you be as happy as you want me to be and heal the wound I made you; I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to hurt you. But today isn't the day to discuss that" _thought Sakura while a tear ran through her cheek.

She raised her gaze and looked to the blond, and with smile that Naruto loved, told him:

"Naruto, I really thank you-leaving escaped an extra tear and receiving Naruto's gift; meanwhile the blond sighed relief"

"Sakura, you're not sad, right?"

"Of course not, I'm really happy to have Christmas with you. However, I didn't bring your gift. Sorry"

"Don't worry, Sakura. What do you think if we open the box of the mission! I don't that Iruka-sensei will appear like the chunnin exams jeje" said Naruto joking a bit.

Quickly he reached the box and he just could move a little bit the box cover revealing the opal before Sakura told him strongly "no". When he turned to explain his action to her, he was surprised for what Sakura did. She got close to him and hugged him tenderly. It wasn't like the hug in the Iron Country or after the battle with Pain. This was sweeter than those and with more feelings behind. Sakura's head was over Naruto's shoulder then he returned the hug to Sakura.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto" she told softly in his ear.

In that moment, both shinobi noted a strong shine. Both broke the hug to see that the shine came from the table. Surprisingly the origin of the light was the box where the moonlight covered the opal

"Sakura-chan…. I think the story its truth."

The kunoichi didn't answer either tried to reach the cover of box because suddenly the two of them felt extremely tired. They felt as their eyelid weighed a lot so without notice both felt sleep in the couch. They didn't know that now they will discover the true power of The Tomorrow's Opal.

…

Sakura noted that she had her eyes were closed. Also she had the normal fatigue when you don't want to get up in the morning. She didn't hear any noise only a shallow breathing. She felt a nice sensation of safety; it was like if an arm covers she and her head rested in his shoulder. Also she felt a warm sensation for being covered with a warm blanket in a soft bed, holding whatever was under her arm and wherever her head was resting.

Naruto discovered that his eyes were closed and he still had sleep. He felt like he was lying in a bed with comfy pillows; but the last thing he remembered was that he was in the living room of the hotel room. Then he noted a little weight and something, like an arm, over his chest and in his right side he felt something warm that his arm was wrapping.

Then both ninjas opened their eyes…

It wasn't necessary to say that their eyes were completely open like plates when they discovered the situation. Naruto and Sakura were in a double bed together, Sakura was at the right side of the boy, with her head near Naruto's neck and her arm over the chest of the holder of the Kyuubi. On the other hand, Naruto saw that his arm was in the shoulder of the kunoichi reaching her back. Both were flushing for a moment; then moved away to one side of the bed. The two were surprised, and then Sakura exploded:

"NARUTO, PERVERT!" she threw a couple of pillows to the shinobi with enough strength that made him fell from the bed.

"Auch, Sakura-chan" said Naruto, who got up from the floor "But I didn't do anything, even I don't know how I got here. The only thing that I remember it's been in the Breeze Country and I was giving you your Christmas present."

Sakura understood and she stood to realize two things: First one, Naruto didn't lie to her because it was exactly what she remembered. The other thing was that he only had a white shirt with black pajama pants that reached his ankles. Also he looked different, more mature.

"_It seems like he is around his thirties."_

"_**Ohh...Naruto looks AMAZING!"**_

"All right, but you look older. Like an adult" said Sakura confused.

"Yes, just like you, Sakura. You look older and…prettier" he said that last lower and looking away. That made Sakura looked down to see her body.

Actually, her body was the one of women older than 16 years. However she looked stunning and beautiful. Her hair had grown longer, reaching down her neck; she was wearing white shorts with a red spiral and a white tank top with pink lines in the end. Also she didn't note that in her forehead was the same diamond shape jutsu that her teacher has.

"Ok, now we know we look older. I don't think this is a genjutsu nor do you feel something with sage mode?"

"No, also I don't recognize this place. Check out by the window and I see if I find something that gives us a clue"

Sakura nodded and when she looked through the window, she immediately recognized the place. It was a full restored Konoha. The area, where they were, was one of the most important places in the village and the view was amazing. It was snowing and, because of the decoration, she knew it had to the near or the Christmas Eve.

"Naruto, we're in Konoha. It's stranger every moment. Naruto…"

Sakura turned confused to find Naruto watching a corner of the room where it was an orange cloak with some black letters written that she couldn't recognize. He was quiet and with a smile in his face.

"What happen? Are you alright?"

When Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder, she got it. In the cloak was written _Nanadaime Hokage_ and the Hokage hat was next to it. If this was the future, Konoha was in good hands. The worst student of the Academy made his dream of becoming a Hokage.

"Congratulations, Naruto" that was the moment when Naruto saw Sakura's hand in his shoulder and discovered something very interesting…

"Sakura-chan…And that ring?" the pink haired watched surprised her hand to find out that Naruto was right. In one of her fingers was a golden ring and when she lowered her head noted something in the jinchuriki's hand.

"Naruto, don't you have a similar ring put on, do you?"

When Naruto listened Sakura, he stretched his hand and compared his ring with Sakura's one.

"You don't think it is …" said Naruto with a mix of doubt and weirdness in his voice.

"No, no probably it's an award or a gift for something that we did" Sakura finished the sentence because she was thinking the same thing that her blond friend.

"Yes, of course. I don't think that its" answered Naruto pulling the collar of his shirt to breathe while Sakura took a deep breath.

"Well, let's check if in these shelves it's something that can tell us when are we, Sakura-chan. Maybe it's the future but we must know when exactly we are and find a way to come back."

The two ninjas decided to check the room however they didn't turn on the light because they don't want to be suspicious. Sakura put on a pink robe for the cold and then she saw a shelf in the other side of the room. There she found a photo of her and Naruto. Naruto was wearing a traditional black male kimono with jacket of the same color and she had a traditional white kimono, it was the same one that the brides used in their weddings.

"_I can't believe it, I actually marry Naruto. However maybe it's a coincidence."_

The pink haired kept looking the picture for a couple for seconds when she heard a couple of little knocks in the door. She turned to see Naruto, who heard the sound too. Both nodded and preparing themselves to who or what could appear in the door. The doorknob moved slowly from one side to another, like who was behind it had problems to open it, finally the door opened a little bit.

Naruto and Sakura took a deep breath when they saw the movement of the door, but they looked confused when they saw who was there. There, in the door frame, was a cute little girl, who can be at least two years. She had beautiful deep blue eyes, the same color that Naruto's, and her face showed a certain resemblance with Sakura's one. But, her most distinctive feature was her long fiery red hair that reached her shoulder. The little girl had a soft pink pajama and in her hands was a white stuffed bunny. She was holding tightly the stuffed animal as… if she was afraid?

"Mommy!" the little girl ran straight to where Sakura was who was completely amazed when the kid held to her legs and she saw those big blue eyes of the girl

"Can I slep with you? I…hat a ugly dream"

Naruto and Sakura didn't have any idea of how to take care of this girl who confused them with her parents. Naruto did gestures, trying to tell Sakura that he didn't know anything and asking her if she had a plan. She moved her hand trying to say "so-so". Then she lifted the girl and asked her:

"Are you sure you're not confusing me with someone else?" then the girl nodded and told her.

"Yes, mommy and there is daddy" she pointed with her little finger where Naruto was.

"_We will have to follow her game. But that glance it's the same one that Naruto have" _thought Sakura sitting in the board of the bed still with the girl in her arms

"I will let you sleep with us tonight, do you agree it that, young lady?" told Sakura to the girl who nodded with a cute little smile, still a little shy. Then she hugged tightly her bunny

"What's the name of your bunny, dattebayo?"

"Don't you remember, dad…He's Jiri."

Naruto chuckled sitting next to Sakura with an idea of who was the inspiration for the name. He decided to play a little with the girl and her toy to cheer her up because she was afraid of the nightmare she had. Every time he saw the little redhead, he noted that she looked a lot like Sakura.

"_Maybe she could be…" _that thought was stopped when they saw a boy in the door.

"AHH!" scream both shinobi surprised to the kid there

If the redhead had some resemblance with both of them, that boy was definitely related to Naruto. He was the spitting image of him, the same wild spike blond hair, same skin tone and face, without the whisker marks of Naruto. However his eyes were different, it was a mix of green and blue. He was wearing a light blue button pajama shirt with pants of the same color. He had a serious and calm expression in his face, something unusual in Naruto.

"_Ok, that's definitely Naruto's son. He's his live image. This couldn't be an illusion, right?_" thought Sakura

"He seems like my father" Naruto closed his eyes, focusing his chakra to detect something unusual, but nothing again.

"¡Tsubasa-niichan!" screamed the little girl that was with Sakura

"Nii-chan? Are they siblings?" added Sakura while the boy got closer to speak to his sister

"Mom, of course we're siblings. You know, both of you are acting weird. Rin, I was surprised to not see you in your room. So I thought that you would come with mom and dad. Same dream?"

"Yes nii-chan. Lucky I'm with mommy and daddy?"

"Tsubasa, right?" said Naruto, who earned a weird glance of his _son_ "Why are you here?"

"Rin told me that she had having nightmares and she wakes up scared in the middle of the night. I went to her room to check if she was fine" said with a calm tone and maturity that was very Sakura-like.

"You're a great brother and kid to have only six year, Tsubasa" told Naruto to the boy putting his hand over Tsubasa's head the same way his father did when he saw it that time.

"You're acting weird because tomorrow it's Christmas, right? Dad, I'm five" Sakura gave him a little hit with his arm because the last thing they want to do was created a mess that reveals them.

"Tsubasa nii-chan is the best!" said little Rin raising her hands to receive a smile from his older brother

"And you came here to take care of your sister?" asked Sakura

"Well…" he said scratching his head the same way that Naruto "Let's say that I hear a strange noise outside my room, then a scream of a woman. I don't know why sound like you mom. I wasn't able to sleep and…can I stay with you just tonight?"

The pink haired raise her glance to the roof because she was embarrassed to discover that the scream she did when found herself in Naruto's arms scared the boy. So she let Tsubasa stay in her bed, besides he helped them learn the names and when they were, the Christmas Eve.

To calm the two time travelers and prevent further mistakes, Naruto put himself next to Tsubasa in one side of the bed and Sakura was in the other with Rin. In that way, both children will be in the middle.

"Can you tell us a bedtime story?" asked Tsubasa

"Yes mommy, daddy, story" said an excited redhead with a big smile in her face.

"Sakura-chan….maybe you can tell them a story, I know you are the most brilliant and I sure that you would know a good one."

"Actually, dad" said Tsubasa looking at the current Hokage"It's your turn; you told mom in the morning that you would do it from here until New Year because you have paperwork in the office."

In her mind, Sakura was thanking a lot Tsubasa; who seemed like a quiet version of Naruto, while Rin was a sweetheart that you could fall in love in a second. Meanwhile, Naruto didn't know about what story would prefer the children. Then they heard some noises in the hallway and they didn't know if they were two similar voices or the same voice because they didn't listen good until they were nearby.

"I don't think they are there….If they aren't in Tsubasa's or Rini's room they have to be here…Ok, it's my turn to knock the door."

The voice stopped and it was followed by a couple of door knocks, which were answered by Naruto

"Come in!"

The door opened halfway to reveal the little head of a girl older tan Tsubasa with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Can we stay with you tonight? It's because we don't have much sleep and almost Christmas morning" Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances and asked the other in high voice without caring if the kids listened to them.

"We?"

Now with the door completely open, the astonishment in Sakura and Naruto's faces were priceless. Naruto was open-mouthed and Sakura was really shocked however she tried to her composure. And their surprise was bigger than when they met Tsubasa and Rin. In the doorframe there were two girls. They have the same white skin and the same eye color than Rin; their hair was longer than Rin reaching almost to the middle of their backs. Their hairstyle was comb to the left and their faces were perfect copies. There was only one difference, their hair color. While the girl in the left was blonde with a thin pink stripe in her hair, the other one was opposite she had a pink hair with a blonde stripe.

"Hi mom…Hi dad…Why the funny faces... It's almost if this was the first time you saw us" said the twins talking first the blonde girl and being complemented by her pink haired sister.

"Don't surprise even mom is acting weird and that's a lot-told them Tsubasa while the twins got up in the bottom of the bed."

"Well, in case if you don't remember your amazing daughters, I will make you a reminder" spoke the twin with pink hair "I'm Megumi"

"And I'm Kushina" finished the blonde "And how is our little Rini? Is she all right and ready for Christmas?"

"Yes, Kushina-neechan. Daddy gonna tell a story."

"Great. What don't you tell us a story about you and mom? Like…I know tell us when you and mom became a couple and started dating" asked Kushina.

Her idea was almost like a kick in the stomach to Naruto who was coughing heavily. Meanwhile the face of her mother was like a strawberry thinking how to get away of that.

"I've other idea" Sakura told quickly to the twins "Get up here and go to sleep so you can open your presents."

"I like it, but you own us a story, right?" said Megumi who didn't forget the story, and that was supported by all of her siblings.

"Ok, but I think of another story" spoke Naruto more nervous trying to change the subject that even he didn't know

"Sakura-chan?"

The kunoichi was thinking an idea, meanwhile the children moved to accommodate in their parent's bed wishing to listen the story before sleep and open their presents. At the end, both "parents" were in the edges of the bed, the twins next to them, Megumi with Sakura and Kushina with Naruto. Tsubasa was beside Kushina and little Rin in the center. Because of their parent's silence, Kushina got up and proposed something:

"What if you tell us one of your battles, like the one when you saved the princess of the Land of the Snow?" Rin nodded several times to the idea of her sister

"Look, Rin likes my idea. Also it's one of our favorites, isn't it Megumi?"

"Yes, do you see that dad? Your daughters always get you out of troubles"said Megumi raising her head "Now, can you tell us the story, please?" Naruto breathed relief and called Tsubasa. Naruto asked his son a question, lower enough so no one would hear:

"Are your sisters always like this?" his son nodded and responded

"Yes, at least tonight they aren't as hyperactive as other times."

In the end, Naruto told them the story of that mission and Sakura added any commentaries when he forgot sometime or a part when she was involved. When he reached the part of the seven colors rasengan, the 4 kids were sleeping.

"Well, looks like it works" said Sakura while she covered better Megumi and Rin with the blanket and Naruto adjusted the pillow of the other two.

"The four of them are very nice and sweet. Being honest Sakura-chan, do you thing…?"

"They have a big resemblance with us. Maybe they are; hopefully. I became attached to them."

"Me too. But it means that we married each other. It doesn't bother you?"

"Of course no" she yawned "What if we discuss this in the morning? After all, we must found a way to return to our time."

"Yes" after he yawned, Naruto added "Also tomorrow its Christmas and I would like to know them better. Good night Sakura-chan."

"Good night Naruto" quickly both fell asleep.

…

When she woke up, Sakura Haruno noted that she was in the same hotel room, in the same couch that last night; also she used Naruto's shoulder as a pillow while his head was over hers. She moved slowly and gently tried to wake up Naruto.

"Naruto; get up. We have to deliver the box" the blond stretched his arms releasing a big yawn to be surprised where he was.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. I had the strangest dream. Even I think you were there; don't misunderstand me."

"Now that you said it…I think I also have a strange dream and you were there too. I only remember that you and I were in a room or house in Konoha, it was snowing and there were some kids."

"Yes, that exactly what I remember. I remember some names that were in the dream: Rin, Jiri or Tsubasa."

"Yes, also I think there was a Kushi and Meg, but it's hard to remember" then Sakura watched the hour

"Naruto we have to run, take the box carefully and let's go to finish the mission."

"All right, dattebayo"

Both shinobi picked up their things, it wasn't hard because only Sakura unpacked a few and they had slept almost all the night. The two were trying to remember better the dream, but only small details, blurry images and a weird feeling for each other. Sakura saw Naruto's present and keep her in pocket to open it later.

"Come on Naruto, it's late. Remember to put on your coat after last night you freeze."

"Ok, it looks like we will have a White Christmas"

"Yes, it was one of the good things that this mission had; the other was your company Naruto" said Sakura

Both ninjas got out as soon as possible to reach the big gate where they saw two guys resting their backs against the wall. Both were tall, tan skin and had black boots; they were wearing a green suit, gray jacket and a coat of the same color. When they saw Konoha's ninjas, they asked them:

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes sir" both responded and the other man said

"We're the representatives of the Shiha Kingdom. I'm Raku and he's Shun. Your Hokage told us to wait here and show you this to proof who we are" then she pulled out a scroll that inside had the mission description, Konoha's seal and Tsunade's sign.

"We're sorry for any problem that could have bringing the object here in holidays. Now if you give us the Opal, we will thank you and maybe the both of you will return soon to your village"

"Yes, here is it" told the blond gave him the box to Raku

"Thank you, I hope that you didn't open it. Last night had a full moon and I don't know if you know the legend of the Opal" asked Shun

That statement made both ninjas shared glazes for a second, like if they had discovered something. However in the end they moves their heads like if they were saying to the other "I don't think so"

"Yes, they told us but it's just a story. Also to see future is impossible"

"If you think so…" answered Raku to Sakura with a mysterious tone in his voice and his partner said to the teens

"We don't want you to lose more time with us. If you follow that route, it will lead to a shortcut to Konoha. Good bye and I hope to see you again" before disappeared, they turned and said to Naruto and Sakura

"Merry Christmas!"

"It looks like you will be in home for Christmas, Sakura-chan."

"Yes, by the way, I kept the Anmitsu in my backpack to eat it in the village and I want to open the present you give me" then the pink haired girl open her gift to find a couple of new fighting gloves with her family's symbol and a necklace with a cherry blossom design on it.

"Naruto! It's beautiful, I like a lot. My gloves were worn-out and the necklace is perfect. Can you help me put it on?" said Sakura then Naruto was helping to put the necklace.

"Does it suit you?"

"It's perfect; by the way" now with a little shyness "My parents invited you to our Christmas dinner after our mission. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, dattebayo"

"Then we hurry to get home and then I will you your present that I owe you for last night"

After Sakura finished talking, she and Naruto leave without thinking about what happened last night or anything that occur in the past. Something that Naruto and Sakura didn't notice when they leave, was that they were been watched by Shun and Raku.

"They definitely opened the box, but it doesn't seem like they remember whatever they saw" said Shun

"That's normal. I wish I know that they saw."

"Me too, sometimes if two people see at the same moment the opal, they have a visual of the future where both appear. However it's harder to remember."

"Yes" said Raku "Now it's time to take this home. A storm will come to our kingdom next year and must be ready to protect it of that threat; because it will come in the moment we never expected"

"I know…but I think this will be the begging of a big adventure and I have the feeling that our friends will be involved."

…

**This is the first fanfiction I wrote in English, so I hope that you like it and excuse me if I made any mistakes. This was a project I promise to do before the end of the year, translate one story from Spanish to English. So I thought this one was perfect one for this season. Even that they didn't end together, the Narusaku will be my favorite couple (I hope that Kishimoto do at least something like Road to Ninja where show "what if Naruto chose Sakura"). These 4 kids are my favorite OC and I have two stories planned that use them (one with twins and the other with Tsubasa) that I will do when I finish my post-Road to Ninja fic (if you're interesting to read it, told me to start the translation.**

**Don't forget to review the story. I wish you a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **


End file.
